


I'm Still Trying

by Samunderthelights



Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, HP Pop Punk Fest 2021, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: After breaking up with his latest boyfriend, Harry isn't too excited about having to go to this reunion. But when Draco offers to be his date for the night, the reunion turns out better than expected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	I'm Still Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Pop Punk Fest](https://hppoppunkfest.tumblr.com/), and the song used for this story was 'Fall Out Boy - Grand Theft Autumn'.

The reunion started almost thirty minutes ago, but Harry is still outside, smoking his third cigarette just to have an excuse not to go in. He knows he should be excited about this reunion, about getting to see his old schoolmates with who he lost contact over the years again. But the pressure of being THE Harry Potter, it just makes him feel anxious. Knowing that the only thing most of his old schoolmates have heard about him the last years are the rumours about him dating a different guy every other week doesn’t help either.

He’s about to throw away his cigarette – considering turning and leaving and pretending he hadn’t shown up at all – when he hears a familiar voice saying his name.

“Potter?”

He turns around, Draco standing there, a big and confident smirk on his face.

“Malfoy,” Harry sighs, kicking himself for not leaving one cigarette ago.

“I wasn’t sure you’d show up,” Draco admits. “What… with your busy lifestyle.”

Harry clenches his fists, this being the exact reason why he didn’t want to come here. Sick and tired of being judged for the way he acted after the divorce. Well, is still acting, he has to admit. Partying like a twenty-year old, losing himself in alcohol and drugs, and more than anything – sex.

“Are you here by yourself, then?”

“I am.” Harry nods, preparing himself for more mockery.

“Where is your ehm… _boyfriend_?” Draco asks, referring to the latest twenty-something year old Harry was spotted with.

“Yeah… that didn’t work out,” Harry admits, trying to hide how embarrassed he is. How hurt after what had happened just last night.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are,” Harry scoffs.

“What happened?” Draco asks, the smirk now having left his face. A genuinely interested look having replaced it. “What did he do?”

“Who says he did anything?”

“I recognise that look, Potter. I’ve been there. So… what did he do?”

“I caught him bragging to his friends,” Harry sighs. “About me.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“About bedding me,” Harry explains. “It was like it was all just a game to him. One he apparently had won.”

Draco gives a small nod, before shrugging.

“What did you expect from… what was he? Half your age?” he asks. “Those guys are only in it for one thing.”

“You sound like you know what you’re talking about.”

“Like I said, I’ve been there,” Draco says, a small smile on his face. “I went through a period after Astoria’s death… well, let’s say I’ve learned my lesson.”

Harry can’t help but smile at the knowledge that Draco has been where he is now – that as different as he always thought they had been, apparently they do have something in common.

“Are you here with someone?” he asks, but Draco just shrugs. “No?”

“Why don’t we go in and face them together?”

Harry hesitates for a moment, the thought of having to spend time with Draco seeming even worse than spending it alone. But when Draco extends a hand to him, he can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Sure.”

Draco places a hand on his back when they go in, something about his touch not nearly as awful as Harry thought it would be. In fact, it’s somewhat comforting knowing that he isn’t alone. And when people start noticing him, quickly whispering to their friends or partners, he is able to shrug it off.

“I’ll go get you a drink,” Draco whispers, Harry getting goosebumps when he feels his warm breath on the back of his neck. “I’ll be back in a minute, alright?”

“Thanks.”

“Bloody hell, Harry!”

“Ron,” Harry laughs, as his best friend claps him on the back. He turns to face him, Hermione standing there too, watching over her shoulder looking at Draco.

“What are you doing with Malfoy?”

“We ran into each other outside,” Harry explains. “We had a chat, and…”

“He’s now getting you a drink?” Hermione suggests. “Weren’t you going out with that ehm… what’s his name?” she asks, trying to make out like she has forgotten. But they all know that she is at least two or three guys behind, and she doesn’t have a clue who Harry’s latest boyfriend is.

“Yeah, where is he?”

“Probably with his friends.” Harry shrugs. “Things didn’t work out.”

“Oh…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Harry. I’m sure you’ll meet someone else soon,” Hermione says, trying to flash a supportive smile, but it comes out pitying, and it only makes Harry feel worse.

“Ah! Granger… Weasley… I would have gotten you a drink if I’d known you…”

“No, thanks,” Ron cuts him off. “I can get my own drink.”

“Oh-kay,” Draco laughs awkwardly, handing Harry his drink.

“We’ll see you later, Harry.” Hermione smiles, leading her husband away before he picks a fight with Draco.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine,” Harry quickly says. “So… it’s weird being back here, isn’t it?”

“What? Being forced to fake a smile as you listen to some people you don’t give a shit about tell you all about how great their life turned out?”

“Yeah… why did you come here if you hate it so much?”

“Why did you?” Draco shrugs, Harry’s cheeks growing warm at the knowing grin on the other man’s face. It’s like he can see right through him, and it makes him feel exposed – but not in a bad way. It makes him feel like he doesn’t have to pretend, and that’s not a feeling he’s used to.

He opens his mouth to tell Draco how good it is too see him – how he almost wishes they would have run into each other sooner. But when he hears Neville calling out his name, he keeps the words to himself.

“Hey.” He smiles awkwardly when Neville pulls him in for a big hug. “How have you been?”

“I ehm…,” Neville begins, hesitating before shaking Draco’s hand. Not failing to notice the rings on his fingers and misunderstanding what the small silver band on his finger means. “Oh man!” he laughs, shaking his head. “I knew it!”

“Knew what?” Draco asks, looking uncomfortable as he frees his hand from his grip.

“You two… I mean, of course I heard the rumours, but… oh, man,” Neville laughs again. “When did you two get married, then?”

Harry can feel his cheeks flush, now almost wishing Neville would be bringing up his dozen of boyfriends, rather than having to go through the awkwardness of this misunderstanding.

“Oh, we’re not…”

“Just last year.” Draco grins, putting an arm around Harry’s waist and pulling him into his chest.

“Oh, wow… congratulations, guys.” Neville smiles. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

He walks off, Harry immediately freeing himself from Draco’s grip.

“What did you do that for? What if he tells someone?”

“Oh, let him. Who gives a shit?” Draco shrugs, before chugging down his drink in one go. “They’ll talk anyway.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But what, Potter?” Draco cocks an eyebrow, daring him to say that he doesn’t want anyone to think they are married because he wouldn’t be caught dead with him. “Go on, say it, then.”

Harry can’t help but laugh, just imagining what people will say when they hear.

“How about a dance?”

“What?” Harry laughs. “Seriously?”

“Sure, why not?” Draco shrugs. “Might as well make the most of the night.”

* * *

Most people are starting to leave the reunion, and when the music switches off, Harry frees himself from Draco’s grip. His feet sore from dancing all night – from going around making small talk, the story of how they got together, to the engagement, to the small backyard wedding – growing bigger with every person they talked to.

“Thank you,” Harry sighs, a feeling of dread in his stomach at the thought of having to say goodbye to Draco. “For making tonight fun.”

“My pleasure, Potter.” Draco smiles, before running a hand through Harry’s hair to fix where it is sticking up.

“I should probably go home.”

“Yeah, me too. But ehm… how about we do this again some time?”

“Go to another reunion?”

“Yes.” Draco rolls his eyes. “That’s exactly what I meant. For fuck’s sake. I meant, how about we go out some time?”

“Like a…”

“Let’s start with drinks, huh?” Draco grins, as he leads Harry outside. The cold air making Harry shiver – although he has to admit that it could also be because of the way Draco still has his hand on his back.

“I’d like that.” Harry nods, the drinks from tonight making him feel a little brave as he leans in to press a quick kiss to Draco’s lips.

“What happened to ‘let’s start with drinks’?” Draco asks, his hand now having slid down to the other man’s waist.

“Well, we’re already married, so…”

“True.” Draco grins, “Then we might as well do this, right?” he asks, before pulling him in for another kiss.

“I really have to go now,” Harry says, afraid that if he doesn’t leave, he’ll only mess things up. “But ehm…”

“I’ll see you later, Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
